


Cravings

by fjun



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjun/pseuds/fjun
Summary: In the eyes of her faith, Isabeau has sinned. She seeks repentance the only way she knows how.





	Cravings

Isabeau screamed to release the pain.

The scent of incense and burning wax filled the room with a comfortable presence, like an old acquaintance. Through coloured glass, muted light struck the wooden representation of Andraste.

Nine knotted thongs of cotton cord struck her naked back again, splitting skin. Her back arched with the blow, another scream echoed by the stone walls surrounding Isabeau.

“Forgive me, my Maker, my one true God, for I have sinned in thought. My flesh is weak, but hard blows shall banish the sin. Thus is it written. So it shall be.”

Isabeau struck herself again.


End file.
